


Little Teases

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Brat Edge, Dom blue, Edge is super competitive, Let me know if I forgot something, M/M, Mild Overstimulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiverse Shenanigans, Praise Kink, Swap Sans is the older brother, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, because that's a good idea, drinking contests, edgeberry, fight for dominance, give the reformed alcoholic some alcohol, mention of past alcoholism, mild violence, teasing in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: From the moment Blue set his eyes on Edge, he knew that he was going to have him. But, Edge is known for his bad attitude. When Edge talks down to him, Blue comes up with a way to put him in his place. One thing leads to another and...I am bad at summaries, don't mind me.





	Little Teases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animefreak1400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak1400/gifts).



> A wonderful thank you to Animefreak1400! I hope you enjoy!

Blue was gnawing on the tip of his glove, watching a very tall and handsome skeleton train with the Alphys from his universe. He was a Papyrus skeleton, but he came from a very harsh universe. He very much like Blue and Rus, but he had this… edgy feel to him. No. That wasn’t the right word.

“looking good, Edge!” Stretch called from at the bottom of the stands. Edge whipped around and squawked in indignance, leaving Alphys open to knock him on his ass. At the same time, Blue’s teeth punctured through his glove in irritation. He sent a lightning fast glare at his brother for the comment. Just as he was about to tell him off, Edge started up.

“YOU FILTHY PIECE OF ASH TRASH! YOU MADE ME LOSE!” Edge snapped, stomping his foot into the ground.

Prickly. That’s the word Blue was looking for. Edge was just prickly. Blue didn’t blame him either. A pretty thing like him had to have a few sharp edges. There was so much to learn about the new skeleton from the very first Fell-verse to be discovered. Comic, the UnderTale Sans, didn’t tell anyone much, just that Edge and his brother Red had to be quarantined in the Tale universe for a bit before being exposed to any other alternates.

“Blue?” Blue glanced over to meet a pair of knowing sockets. It was Rus, the Papyrus from UnderTale.

“What is it, Rus?” Blue was only half paying attention. He was more focused on Edge’s frustrated pacing before he challenged Alphys again.

The orange skeleton gave a mischievous smile. “I should be asking you that. You’re thinking very hard about something. It’s all over your face.”

“That so…” he said offhandedly as he bit another hole into his glove when Edge bent over, showing off that gorgeous ass he had. Rus followed Blue’s gaze and grinned.

“I see. Someone’s got their eyes set on my pointy alternate,” he teased. “Are you going to tell him?”

“…? Huh? What? What were you saying again?” Blue said as he snapped out of his daze. Rus didn’t blame him. Edge’s ass was probably one of the best ones in their group.

“I was talking about you are practically undressing Edge with your eyes.”

Blue choked on his own spit for a second, hacking and coughing, sinking down between the bleachers. He drew in the gaze of everyone in the immediate vicinity. When he was finally able to breathe, he shot an accusatory look at Rus, who just giggled a little. Rus helped him sit back up and steady himself.

“Why would you say that?” Blue whispered.

“Come now, you can’t tell me it’s not true.”

“I didn’t say that. Why did you say that in public?”

“Nevermind that. What’s your plan to get him on a date? I’ve got a few that might work with him being me and all!”

“Ruuusss, as much as I would like to hear about it, not in public,” Blue hissed. Rus conceded and let Blue calm down a bit. “I want to ask him out on a date, but we need to officially meet first. So, I’m going to introduce myself today and see where it goes.”

 “Hmm… I don’t know if that would be a good idea,” Rus commented. “He’s very defensive and untrusting. He not good with being friendly.”

“ _Papyrus._ I never thought I’d hear those words come from your mouth,” Blue replied.

“You haven’t lived with him for the past month,” Rus shot back. Blue grimaced a little. Rus had a point. He didn’t really know anything about Edge, except that he was a skeleton with a bad attitude.

“True… But, I have a friend who has and can give me some pointers,” Blue suggested with a mischievous smirk.

Papyrus looked at him a sweet smile that told him that was not happening, “And give you an unfair advantage and deprive you of the experience of getting to know each other on your own? I think not!”

Blue shrugged. He tried. He looked back and noticed how both Alphys and Edge seemed to be done for the day. They both looked tired and sweaty. Edge was dapping at wet cloth to his face to cool himself down. Blue admired the glimpses of that pretty red magic from his seat before he perked up. What was he doing? Now was his chance! He hopped up out of his seat, much to Papyrus’s confusion and practically skipped over to Edge.

Edge eyed him curiously as he Blue practically bounced up to him. As soon as he was close enough, he could see the scowl that was practically etched into those sharp features. Nevertheless, he put on his biggest smile and greeted him, “Hello! My name is-“

“I’M NOT INTERESTED,” Edge deadpanned and turned away.

Ouch.

“Um… I wasn’t going to as if you were,” Blue stated, his voice unwavering, though his pride was hurt.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER. I’M NOT INTERESTED IN KNOWING WHO YOU ARE. YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY ONE OF MY LAZY BROTHER’S ALTERNATES AND JUDGING BY YOUR DRESS AND ATTITUDE, YOU ARE A CROSS BETWEEN CLASSIC AND RUS JUST LIKE ASHTRASH OVER THERE, SO I AM ONLY GOING TO ASSUME THAT YOU AND THAT IDIOT ARE BROTHERS,” Edge replied. “HAVING SAID, IT MAKES YOU UNWORTHY OF MY TIME.”

Blue felt a jab of pain through his chest. That actually hurt. He watched Edge walk away without sparing him another glance. Rus came up to him with an expression of sympathy.

“I warned you,” Rus commented.

“You didn’t tell you he’d be like _that_ ,” Blue mumbled.

“True… But, perhaps he would be more willing to meet you if I introduced you two?” Rus offered. Blue shook his head.

“That would be way too obvious…”

“HEY! BB!” He could see Papyrus jump slightly as they bother turned to see who addressed him. It was Alphys of course.

“Hey, Alphys,” Blue greeted.

“Hey,” she said a bit softer as she got closer. “You doing okay?”

“Never better!”

“Bull. I just saw what happened. Do you want me to beat him up again?”

“No, no! It’s alright. I’ve got it handled.”

“You sure? If you want, I can get you to fight him next time, so you can teach him a lesson.”

“No, it’s perfectly…” Blue’s thoughts trailed off as he watched Edge and Red toward Classic, likely going home. “You know what. I saw how he fought today and he had excellent control over his magic. But, I wonder how he would fare without it. Maybe we could make the next lesson all about hand to hand combat instead of magic.”

Alphys grinned wildly, “Hell yeah! Sounds like a plan! I’ll go ask him if he wants to meet up for another sparing session!”

“You do that, but try not to tell him about what kind of session, okay?” Alphys nodded and trotted over to the other skeletons. In the meantime, Blue began planning. He would have Edge, but it was clear that it was going to take some time to win him over. Good thing Blue had a lot of free time.

//////

He was excited to learn that Edge had agreed to another training session. Alphys was a true friend. He was setting up the mats when Alphys arrived to let him know that Edge was on the way. She was overseeing it, to make sure they didn’t actually hurt each other – which was absolutely ridiculous! Blue could hold his own very well and he had impeccable control.

Although, he knew the concern. She was worried that about Blue’s HP, as always. She was one of the few people who knew he had 1 HP, just like the other Sans’s. But, his own brother’s frailty had led their alternated to believe that his HP was higher. Unlike his brother though, Blue could raise his stats through training. He could take one hell of a beating before someone even nicked his HP.

Like the other training sessions, everyone came to watch. It had kind of become a thing the minute UnderFell Papyrus started his training. The classic bros wouldn’t let him out of their sight and Alphys was the only one really willing to train with him Tale Undyne had been hesitant to hurt any version of Rus.

It was an interesting difference between Tale and Swap. Despite what everyone had thought, Blue was still the older brother. On top of that, he was already in the Royal Guard by the time he and Stretch had moved to Snowdin. Stretch had grown up there and gotten a few odd jobs as well, a sentry being one of them. He’d also been assigned to transport paperwork to the Queen, which he seemed very friendly with. Blue didn’t question it. There were many more differences between the universe which just made things all the more interesting when sharing them with his friends.

“WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?” a familiar voice snipped. Blue turned around to see Edge standing a good ten feet away and also seeming unwilling to step closer.

“Well, this is my universe and you are training with the Alphys from my universe, so I think it only seems natural that I would be here,” Blue replied with a smile. After all, he strongly believed in the saying ‘kill them with kindness’. Edge just made a grunt and just walked past him. He got about halfway to the other side of the mat before Blue piped up again. “You might want to start stretching, though. Alphys had a little something planned today.”

“Stretch what? We don’t have muscles to stretch!”

“is someone calling my name?” Stretch butted in with a smirk.

“NO, YOU INSUFFERABLE ASHTRAY!” Edge snapped and stomped away.

“what’s gotten under his skin?” Stretch continued.

“We don’t have skin, Papy. And I’m not quite sure. Perhaps he’s still sore about yesterday’s training,” Blue offered. “If he is, he’s really not going to be happy today.”

“what makes you say that?”

“You’ll see,” Blue replied, thinking about what could possibly have made Edge so irritable. Then again, that could have just been him.

Blue summoned his ecto-body and began doing his own stretches. He could feel holes being bored into his magic flesh as he did. As he stretched, he looked between his legs for the sources and caught Edge staring at him. Edge quickly looked away, making Blue smirk a little. He knew he was built. He’d worked for years on these muscles. He hoped that it impressed Edge.

“ALRIGHT!” Alphys boomed. Both Edge and Blue went to the center of the mat, Edge glaring at him the entire time. As they stood next to each other, Edge muttered to where only Blue could hear.

“You look like a sack of potatoes,” Edge snipped.

Blue frowned but his smile was back in no time, replying “Thank you! I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Alright!” Alphys repeated, throwing Blue a pointed look. Blue’s smile just brightened in return. “Today’s sparring session is all about hand-to-hand combat. Absolutely no magic will be used during it.” Edge looked as though he was about to protest when she cut him off. “Most Humans cannot use magic! And sometimes, you will be in a position where you will be unable to use magic either. So, it is crucial that you guys learn how to defend yourselves if such situations.”

Edge stiffened, his already foul mood becoming worse.

“That being said,” Alphys continued. “Blue will be leading this exercise.” Edge’s jaw visibly clenched and his brother seemed a little nervous like he wanted to say something but there was something holding him back.

“Why?” Edge snipped. “Why is he leading this when he looks to be nothing more than a bag of marshmallows?”

Alphys eyed him critically, a dangerous glint in her eye. “He happens to be my second in command and has been ever since I was appointed Captain. Blue earned his way into the guard even before I was in it and you are going to see why today.”

It seemed like their alternates were rather surprised at that. That was another little thing he didn’t exactly tell them. It wasn’t really important. He shot Edge a smile and skipped his way over to the other side of the mat.

“I’m going to give you a minute or two to go ahead and stretch. Make sure you do it properly, otherwise you are going to aggravate your magic,” Blue stated.

“I KNOW HOW TO STRETCH!”

“nah, you don’t smoke enough!” Stretch replied cheekily, earning him a bone attack directed at his face. Red caught it before it could touch him. The group didn’t seem bothered by this. It looked to be a regular occurrence.

Reluctantly, Edge summoned his ecto-body. Blue took this opportunity to stretch a little more while also catching gli0mpses of Edge. He had to limit himself because damn! Edge was fucking hot. His body slim but compact with muscles. Again, he found himself staring at Edge’s ass occasionally. He tore his eyes away before he started to drool over it.

Once they were done, Blue addressed Edge. “Now, today is about pinning your opponent. While I’m sure you would be more interested in how to kill a Human, Edgy, you have to know how to subdue one. The lessons will start after you show me how well you can fend for yourself now.”

“You’re are going to regret this,” Edge hissed, getting ready to fight.

“I don’t think so,” Blue smirked, leaning forward with a big smile. “Whenever you’re ready…”

Not a second later, Edge began to charge him.

And then he was on his back, looking at the stones in the ceiling with Blue grinning at him from above. He had no memory of how he got there but he was sure only seconds had passed.

“uh… what the fuck just happened?” Red asked loudly, dumbfounded by what he just saw.

This jumpstarted Edge into getting up with an outraged, “YOU CHEATED!”

“I would do no such thing,” Blue said, slightly offended. “Now, your form is good, but you do need to change how you fight. You can’t just charge at me full force. I am much shorter and stouter than you and can easily flip your scrawny coccyx if you do that again…” Blue then launched into a full lecture of how to properly fight in special situations. As the seconds ticked by Edge was becoming more and more furious.

After a few seconds, Edge lunged at him again. Blue flipped him over his shoulder and proceeded to pin him. He looked down at him with a very unamused and unimpressed expression that sent a chill down Edge’s spine.

“That was rude,” Blue said, tightening his hold on Edge’s wrists. “Although your enthusiasm is admirable, I was in the middle of speaking.”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY! A VERSION ME YOU MAY BE, YOU ARE INFERIOR TO ME! YOU’VE CHEATED, AND I AM BOUND TO PROVE IT!”

Blue stared down at him for a moment before muttering to him lowly, to where only Edge could hear, with a smirk playing on his features. “Does that mean I _am_ worthy of your time?”

Edge froze for only a moment before tossing Blue off and attacking again. Blue had to hand it to him. He was determined. And angry. Very angry.

Still, he let it play out for a few minutes, watching Edge get tired out a bit before pinning him again. This time, Edge’s head ended up between Blue’s powerful thighs, one arm pinned by Blue’s outstretched legs and the other held tightly to his chest. Edge’s legs kicked out uselessly ad Edge grunted in protest, unable to open his jaws to bite at Blue or even move his upper body.

“Not so bad for a sack of potatoes, huh? Tell me, Edgy, this marshmallow body as soft as you thought?” Blue knew he shouldn’t be taunting the other, but he just couldn’t help it. It was hilarious. Watching his kick out in a small tantrum was adorable.

However, after a minute of struggling, he decided to let the other go. It was obvious that he’d won, and he didn’t want to run the risk of Edge attacking with magic. To his surprise, Edge flipped him over and pinned him down against the ground, only for Blue’s instincts to kick in and knock him off again. They both were back in a fighting stance, although the air was much thicker than before. Blue looked at him with wide eyes while Edge stared back with ire and hatred.

Alphys quickly got in the middle and put an end, declaring the fight over and thus the lesson. Although, the look in Edge’s eyes told him that this was far from over as he walked over to talk to his friends.

 

* * *

 

Good news ran around their group. Apparently, the human came through the Tale Verse and set everyone free. In celebration, they all got together to help them pack, but also to celebrate. The Tale brothers were hosting a huge party for their alternates and their friends, minus the kid. Tale Toriel didn’t want Frisk around alcohol.

And, well… Neither did Stretch. Stretch hated the idea of going for the sheer fact that there would be alcohol. He assured his brother that he would not go near the punch table at all. They arrived a little late after Stretch laid down some ground rules. Everyone was there, including a new universe. A combination of Swap and Fell Universes. They’d also been staying with the Tales to help them adjust. Their adjustment was quicker due to the Fell’s presence.

They’d sat down and gotten to know Slim and Black and gotten a chance to play some games, while some movie or another played in the background. Although, as he spoke to Black, he could feel something boring into the back of his skull. He looked over to the source and found Edge leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, sipping from a small wine glass as he glared daggers at Blue.

“What’s Edgelord doing?” Black asked, already wrapping an arm around Blue’s shoulders like they have been friends forever.

“He’s mad at me. He thinks he’s better than me because I’m a Sans,” Blue stated. “I think he’s just sore about me kicking his ass at wrestling.”

“What? That! That…! Is there even a word for prejudice of this kind?”

“I don’t think so. Either way, I do not care,” Blue said dismissively, turning back to Black. He smirked and whispered lowly to him. “As long as he’s mad at me, he’s paying attention to me. He’ll confront me again soon…”

Black’s eyes analyzed him, trying to get a read on him. Then he smirked and hugged Blue closer, “You and I are so much more alike than I thought, you devious bastard.”

“Well, no shit,” Blue muttered. “We are the same person, after all.”

“Got me there. Want some more punch?”

“No thank you. I watched Slim spike it earlier.”

“Aw, poo. I guess you don’t drink, then?”

“I BET HE’S A LIGHTWEIGHT AND THAT’S WHY HE WON’T,” Edge cut in on his way to the punch bowl.

“Rude,” Blue snapped back.

“YOU AREN’T DENYING IT, YOU KNOW.”

“Nor am I confirming it. Don’t assume just because you are butt-hurt.”

“BUTT-HURT? ABOUT WHAT? THAT A SMALL FRY CHEATED DURING TRAINING TO WIN? NO. I KNOW I AM BETTER THAN A MARSHMALLOW LIKE YOU.”

“Oh, really? You sound kinda butt-hurt,” Black teased. “But, honestly, if anyone here is a lightweight, it’s you, skinny bitch.”

Edge glared at him. “IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!”

Blue sighed heavily as Black and Edge argued. This wasn’t going to end well…

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t, for Edge that is. He had challenged Blue to a drinking contest, much to Stretch’s disapproval. But, Blue had to accept when the option of betting came in. Edge bet that he would win and that Blue would have to concede that he was the better skeleton of the two. Blue bet that he would win and that Edge would then have to go on a date with him. The scarlet flush on Edge’s face was adorable and he couldn’t help but giggle as some of their counterparts began bawling with laughter.

Long story short…

Blue cheated.

He neglected to tell anyone a very crucial detail about him. It became very apparent what it was when three bottles of whiskey in and he still wasn’t buzzed. Blue had a little bit of a history with alcohol that he wasn’t proud of. Now he owed Stretch many, many hours of pun wars and one-on-one bro time. Not that he minded. He was happy to spend time with Stretch. He just hated the fact that it was marred by that disappointed look on his face.

On the other hand, seeing Edge all dressed up in his dating clothes was almost worth it. He wore a leather jacket with a red wife beater, black skinny jeans, and black boots. He looked his namesake and, man, did he look good. As soon as he opened the door he was awestruck by Edge’s appearance. However, Edge quickly brushed him off, shoving him aside as he strode through the door. Blue shook his head and followed after him.

“Hello, Edge! You look amazing!” Blue chirped. He watched Edge’s face flush a little at his genuine compliment.

Edge looked away, refusing to look at Blue. “Obviously. However, I Cannot Say The Same. You’re In Dire Need Of A Fashion Sense!”

Blue giggled, not letting the insult getting to him. “Well, then I guess you should show me a thing or two sometime! But, I suppose I couldn’t ever look as great as you do.”

Edge’s flush deepened a little and he shrunk away a little. “So, uh… What Was It That You Had Planned For Us Tonight?”

Blue’s grin deepened minutely. Edge really was adorable. “I thought you might enjoy a night out! So, I’m taking you out to eat at MTT’s restaurant and then to go see MTT’s new movie.”

“MTT? You Mean, We’re Going To Tale’s Universe?”

“Well, yes. I thought you might like to. It’s nicer to get fresh air than… you know… stale Underground air,” Blue said, rubbing the back of his skull nervously.

Edge considered it only for a moment before agreeing.

 

* * *

 

The date was going very well, so far. He and Edge ate a pleasant dinner. To his own surprise, Edge didn’t seem mad about Blue’s little secret. He was actually astonished to find that Blue was a recovering alcoholic. It intrigued him. They started discussing the differences between the Swap and Tale and then Tale and Fell. Blue was sad to hear about the conditions that Edge lived in. On the other hand, he was awed and amazed by how well Edge was able to keep his Sans alive.

His mind started dipping into the gutter a little when Edge proudly showed off a few of his scars, obviously proud of them and excited with Blue’s interest. He may or may not have teased his foot up Edge’s tibia during the meal just to see that pretty red blush form on his face too…

After they finished up, they headed to the movies. He got popcorn there in case they got peckish and settled down for the movie. MTT was a bit extravagant when it came to everything. So, it was natural that his theatres had things like comfortable couches instead of the regular single seats. Blankets could be provided in case anyone got cold.

Blue managed to get the seats right in the middle. They were the best seats in his opinion. Not too close to the screen and the sound wasn’t blaring. He sat down on the love seat and waited for Edge to join. The taller seemed wary but ultimately gave in. He sat a respectful distance away. They sat for a while, watching the trailers to other MTT movies and commercials for Nabstablook’s albums. Funny enough. All the popcorn magically disappeared when the movie started, leaving nothing between Blue and Edge.

The theater was a little chilly, but Blue was used to the cold. But, it didn’t escape his notice that Edge was shivering a little. He called for an attendant, asking for a blanket for two under his breath. As soon as it was provided, Blue laid it out over both his and Edge’s laps. Edge looked at him for a minute before tugging him closer.

“You sure you’re comfortable with this?” Blue asked, all the while cuddling into Edge’s side.

“I would not do it if I were not comfortable…” Edge replied sharply and left it at that.

They leaned back and enjoyed the movie. Blue’s arm wormed its way around Edge’s waist. Edge’s face flushed a little more, but Edge made a point not to look at him. He didn’t say anything, so Blue continued to slowly test the waters. He’d been dancing around Edge a while now, but that’s because Blue was an asshole. He liked to tease too much.

His hand wrapped around the top of Edge’s exposed iliac crest. He felt Edge tense again. He didn’t say anything. Blue kept it to that for about an hour into the movie, alternating between rubbing, scratching and caressing the bone. It had quite the effect on the taller one. Edge was squirming in his seat. Blue kept his eye sockets on the movie while he replaced his hand flush against Edge’s femur. He moved it down, splaying his fingers on the bone before moving back up in a languid caress.

Edge shuddered, his bones rattling. Blue would have to be careful now. He didn’t want to alert anyone nearby. So, he peeked up at Edge with a bright smile and asked, almost cheekily, “Are you still cold?”

Edge shot him a glare, but Blue could tell there was no heat behind it. “I am feeling fine, perhaps even a little heated. Perhaps I should take the blanket off.”

A warning… Blue wasn’t doing his job right then. He scooted closer to Edge, slipping his hand between his legs to caress the inside of his femur while the tips of his fingers teasing a little too close to his symphysis. Edge twitched a little, his face difficult to read in the dark. That pretty red flush was easy to see though. He was like a little beacon in the theater. Edge looked away and didn’t say another word, even after the end of the movie.

As they left the movies, Edge grabbed Blue’s hand and dragged them back to the Tale brother’s house. Once there, Edge barged into the house and to his room. Blue stuttered and stammered all the way, seriously wondering whether he was in trouble. He probably crossed a line. Edge marched them inside his room and slammed Blue against the door as soon as they were inside. Blue let out a surprised grunt, feeling a little nervous as Edge slammed his hands against the wall next to Blue’s head. The other towered over him, all long limbs.

Edge glowered down at him, growling out, “That was _very_ dangerous of you to tease like that.”

Blue raised a brow.

“Dangerous? You say that like there could be consequences,” Blue said, with a suggestive smirk.

Edge snarled down at him, clearly trying to intimidate him. “There will be! If you intended only to tease tonight…” Edge leaned closer, his teeth inches away from Blue’s.

“Tease? Me? Never,” Blue grinned, his hands coming up to settle on Edge’s hips again. This time, he gripped them tight and pulled him closer.

“Cheeky bastard. You had better be prepared. I don’t do gentle.”

Blue raked his phalanges hard against Edge’s crests, relishing the shudder he got. “Good… Because I don’t either.” Edge’s predatory look turned to shock as Blue easily swapped their positions. Edge was on the ground, arms pinned above his head with one hand and Blue nestling himself between his femurs. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He let out an indignant squawk/half groan when Blue ground their pelvises together.

“I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t want you the minute I saw you, and an even bigger one if I said that I hadn’t been waiting for this moment,” Blue growled, making sure press his bulge just right to let Edge know just how badly he wanted him. Edge’s returning glare was marred by the flush from his embarrassment.

“I AM NOT A SUBMISSIVE LITTLE – _Ah!_ ” Edge squeaked as Blue ground down against him again.

“You sure about that?” Blue leaned down and licked a broad stripe along Edge’s cervical vertebrae. Trailing down, he closed his teeth on Edge’s clavicle as he slowly ground down on Edge.

All words seemed to leave the taller skeleton as Blue’s fingers, hip, and that fucking mouth worked him expertly like it had been his job. Hands were roaming over his ribs, stroking his spine. Blue made sure no spot was left untouched. Edge, pissed that he was being forced to submit, fought back against Blue. According to Red, Edge had never been one great with words, relying on his fists to get his message across.

Without a word, he decked Blue in the cheek, stunning him long enough to buck him off. Blue only winced. His HP wasn’t affected by the blow. He looked back at Edge and found the Edge was staring at him, shooting a warning glare, before he pounced back on Blue. Blue smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

He rolled Edge off, using the other’s momentum to roll on top of him. Edge swiping at Blue with those dangerously sharp claws, managing to flip Blue on his back in the process. He was on the other in seconds. From there, teeth clashed in a fierce kiss, one Blue dominated easily. He knew many tricks with his tongue that he couldn’t wait to put to use on Edge. Edge almost melted into the kiss, leaning back as if trying to escape it, but Blue followed. Blue’s hands found their way to the small of Edge’s back and his thighs. He’d noted that Edge still had yet to form anything, so he ground his hips up into Edge, trying to coax the magic to form. Blue wasn’t picky. He would be fine with whatever Edge chose.

The grinding snapped Edge out of his haze and bit onto Blue’s tongue. Blue yelped in surprise. But the metallic taste of his magic forming in his mouth, loose magic… Something in Blue snapped. He flipped them over for a final time, using most of his strength to pin him. He growled into Edge’s neck, fangs bared. Edge froze, shuddering in fear. And, from what Blue could smell, arousal… Something about seeing this small, happy guy snap was a turn on for Edge.

“If you really don’t want this, safe word is ‘orange’,” Blue warned. He waited for Edge to nod, telling him he understood before he finally unpinned Edge and proceeded to rip off Edge’s clothing. The only things that didn’t have holes in them by the time he was done was the red scarf. He laid that aside and out of the way.

With Edge completely exposed, Blue followed suit. He summoned his ecto-body before he stripped, really giving Edge something to look at. He was confident in his body, proud of all the work that he put in. He removed his bandana and his shirt, teasing the band of his pants, watching Edge’s eyelights track his fingers as he slowly tugged them down. Blue stood and slowly, oh so slowly, pushed the hem down. Inch by inch, he revealed his hips, thighs, and cock. As soon as every inch of his dick was revealed, Edge’s ecto-body snapped into place.

Blue chuckled deeply, ending it in a growl as his eyes raked down Edge’s body. Edge was just as slim built as he thought. Thin, compact and a very, _very_ pretty scarlet. It didn’t take a genius to see that Edge also liked what he saw. Forming a set of plump lips, Edge was practically dripping. Blue kicked off his boots, and pants, getting to his knees and crawling up Edge’s body. He let out a groan as Edge’s hands roamed his body, his abdominal muscles especially. Blue was very proud so say that he had a six pack when he flexed them.

Blue let his own hands explore Edge, quickly setting to work finding every little spot that made him squeak and squirm. His neck was sensitive and begging to be bitten. He squirmed when Blue’s hands ran over his hips, gripped them hard and forced them down to the ground. Blue kissed him again, letting Edge really taste the wound he left while Blue’s hands wrapped around and grabbed his ass. He nudged Edge’s legs apart and settled himself between them.

His cock nestled between those wet lips. Blue jerked his hips, grinding them together. Edge threw his head back, letting out a long drawn out moan. Blue latched onto his neck, biting and scraping his teeth across it. The sweat little cries combined with Edge grinding up into him had Blue itching for more. He pulled away and whispered next to Edge’s skull.

“What’s the matter, Edgy? You want more?” he teased. Edge whined and clung tighter to Blue. “Come on and talk to me. I won’t know what you want unless you tell me, Edgy…” He heard the click of Edge’s teeth. Glancing up, Blue saw the defiant look in Edge’s face. “So that’s how it’s going to be… Good.” Blue sat up again, prying Edge’s hands off him and pinned them with one hand above his head. The other hand went down and pinned Edge’s hips to the ground, making sure he couldn’t use them. “I know just how to tame brats.”

With that said, Blue ground his cock against Edge’s cunt, making sure to grind against the sensitive little nub at the top. Blue shivered as he watched Edge writhe from the contact, struggling against his bonds. Blue bit his tongue, devouring the sight. Edge glared at him once he was calmed down. He struggled some more against, only to be sent back into writhing pleasure. Blue could see him slowly breaking already as he continued to tease Edge.

“Come on, Edge… We both know what you really want. You want to feel _all_ of me inside you,” Blue drawled as he slid his cock against Edge’s wet lips. “Feel me sliding in, filling you up… Scratching that itch inside that you can’t quite reach even with your slender fingers...” Blue’s fingers caress Edge’s hand and hip. “I want to feel _you_ so bad. I want to feel your tight walls clench around me as I push inside you, pulling me back in every time I try to pull out. I want to feel you cum around me… I know you want it too, Edgy. All you gotta do is say it…”

Edge gave him another withering glare as he fought more tremors racking his bones. Blue shivered as he felt Edge’s pseudo muscles clenching at his entrance, begging for some sort of stimulation. Blue didn’t move except for to nip at Edge’s rips and clavicles. Blue knew the minute he cracked when Edge let out a long whine.

“Please… Please fuck me…” Edge whispered.

Finally, Blue let go of Edge’s wrists and hips. Cupping Edge’s face, he gave him a few kisses with praises in between. He could tell Edge liked the praise. He wondered.

Blue pressed himself close, lining them up in the process. With just a small push, the head of his cock popped inside. Blue shivered and groaned loudly. “Fuck Edge… It’s like you’re pulling me in. It’s so warm too… Stars, I could come just like this…” He meant it, too. With each little praise he gave, Edge clenched around him, drawing him in further. Blue pushed himself inside inch by inch, savoring the feeling. Edge clung to his shoulders with his legs wrapped around his waist.

Edge’s eyelights were hazy and unfocused as Blue pushed all the way inside. He could feel the head of Blue’s cock pressing against his favorite spot. It felt like Blue was stretching him to his limits and he loved it.

“M-move… move… please move…” Edge babbled after a minute of Blue just enjoying the feeling. Blue didn’t need to be asked twice. He rolled his hips, grinding against that spot inside Edge. In turn, he was hissing from Edge’s claws scrambling to find purchase on his back. Blue grabbed both of Edge’s hips in hand and slowly began to pull out. Like he’d predicted, Edge’s walls clung to him, unwilling to let him go. He pulled out halfway and then thrust inside a bit rougher than he would have liked.

Edge shouted his pleasure right next to Blue’s skull. Blue tried to be easier with his next thrust, but Edge met him. _So much for slow and gentle._ Blue thought as he started up a pace that Edge seemed to really enjoy. Fast and bruising is just how they both liked it. Blue was sure he was leaving marks on Edge’s very crests with how tight his grip was. Edge was meeting him thrust for thrust, clawing and drawing thin lines of marrow on Blue.

He would thrust, roll and grind himself into Edge and they both loved it. He could feel Edge tighten around him for a few seconds through his thrusting before going lax and crying for more. It was strange… He didn’t peg Edge to be the type to not notice his own orgasms. Oh well, Blue knew just how to take care of him.

Biting at Edge’s neck, he started slamming into Edge. Once Blue drew marrow on him though… that was when he felt Edge tense and begin to rut against him harder. Edge had his head thrown back, eyes looking at nothing as Blue took care of all his needs. He drew his lover through orgasm after orgasm, each growing with intensity until Edge could finally feel them.

Eventually, Blue noticed that Edge’s stamina was waning. His bones were rattling quietly, and his grip slackened a lot. Blue was close already, so he doubled his own efforts. He brought one hand down to Edge’s clit, noting how swollen the little thing was after being neglected for so long. Not wishing to completely overload Edge, he slowed down his pace. He still kept the hard thrusts, snapping his hips against Edge’s while drawing out slowly. Edge yelped a couple of times, but not from pain. Far from pain…

Blue pressed his fingers against Edge’s clit, rolling it in time with his thrusts. It took only three more thrusts before Edge’s entire body locked up, back arching, toes curling. For eight long seconds, Blue felt those walls flutter and clench down on his cock. Biting into Edge’s clavicle, he thrust once more, deep inside Edge. He came groaning Edge’s name. He could feel his own warm release coating his cock, filling the other up to the brim. His whole body tensed just like Edge, only his hips twitching a little as they both rode out their orgasms.

As soon as their orgasms subsided, they collapsed onto the floor in a heap of bones. Blue caught his breath quicker than Edge. He looked up and noticed that Edge was on the cusp of passing out. Smirking smugly, Blue slowly pulled out. He winced slightly at the mess they made but quickly set about cleaning them up. As much as he hated it, he used a shirt to clean them both. He tucked Edge in his bed and then went to throw their clothes in the wash. Once that was done, he settled in bed with Edge, happy when the taller cuddled up to him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahhh! Blue! Aahhh! M-more!”

Rus cringed a little as he heard the noises coming from upstairs. He’d seen Edge drag a very concerned Blue through the living room. He heard the door slam and a bit of a ruckus. He and his guests, Black and Slim, had been concerned at first. Then they heard the first moan and it garnered two cackling skeletons and one very flushed Rus. Those two had the gall to do that while there were people very much in the house to hear them? They weren’t even trying to be quiet!

As the noises continued, Black teased Rus about it, making comments here and there. Rus just shook his head at it all. There was a time and a place for such things and now was not the time!

Slim couldn’t agree more. He was forced to listen to what was obviously Blue wrecking Edge’s ass, likely fucking it into the floor. He whined as the noises continued, fighting down his own arousal.

“god, i wish that were me…” Slims muttered, looking at the ceiling toward the noise above.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think about this story with a comment! Comments keep me going!


End file.
